The 12 Months of Snowbert Prompts
by Write-To-You
Summary: A place for all of the stories in the Snowbert Forum's "12 Months of Snowbert Prompts" challenge. (rated T just in case)
1. September

**Author's Note: HI! I feel like this story deserves a more then the 17 word explanation in the summary.**

 **This was started a couple of weeks back, when all my friends on the Snowbert Forum (TercesTardis, Irrevocably, radpineapple, ihateeverythingandbody, TopazStars, and MEEEEE -wow, is there really that little of us? We are small but mighty... :-) decided to do a prompt a month challenge for our favorite ship, Snowbert.**

 **We all gave prompts, and then we all picked prompts, and we went with that. You will be seeing stories from all the people above sometime during this month.**

 **My September prompt iiiiiis...:**

 **(from Irrevocably): 'Caitlin and Julian end up in the same bar at the same time.'**

CAITLIN'S POV:

"Two bouncers by the door, and the bartender looks like he could handle himself in a fight, but that's all I'm seeing if this goes South." Caitlin said, speaking surreptitiously into her mic as she flipped her white-blond hair at said bartender and smiled in what she hoped was a flirtatious way. "I'll take the house tequila, please."

 _"_ _Huh?"_ Cisco responded in her ear, before figuring out she wasn't talking to him when she asked for a drink. _"Oh, right, sorry. Well, Barry's on standby if you need help-"_

"I can handle myself, thanks." Caitlin cut him off, rolling her eyes.

The bartender gave her a funny look. "Excuse me?"

"Uh, nothing." Caitlin sent him another winner smile and brushed her hair back. She twisted around in her bar stool, eyeing the rest of the building.

It was crowded, dance music blasting through the large speakers in the corners of the building. It looked like any other bar Caitlin had ever been to.

Except this time, she wasn't here to get drunk, or to hang out with Barry and Cisco or get to know Julian a little more over a beer. She was here on a stakeout, to investigate a highly suspicious funder for illegal drug activity.

It sounded a little more "Team Arrow Style" for their usual methods, but metahuman activity had been low since Barry came back from the Speed Force, and there were no new big bads to spend all of their free time dealing with. They had dropped down to robberies and drug deals of a crime-ridden, considerably more normal, city.

Caitlin was okay with that. Even though she was a meta with perfect control over her very-powerful-powers, taking a break from intense, life threatening battles was kind of nice. It gave her something close to the normal life that she had lost as soon as she had stepped foot in STAR Labs.

Or maybe she had lost it when she met Barry. Or maybe when she discovered she could turn into an evil, killer Ice Queen. Or maybe when she _became_ said killer Ice Queen. Or maybe a combination of all of them...?

Caitlin turned around as the bartender placed her drink down loudly on the table. He gave her a nod, and she returned it with a quick _thanks_.

Caitlin leaned over the bar, keeping her com hidden by her sheet of blond hair. She took a few sips every once and awhile, keeping up the appearance of a casual bar goer. In truth, she was scanning the room again and again, looking for their target.

 _"_ _Dude, this is like some Jason Borne movie, ya know?"_ Cisco prattled in her ear. _"I like this going undercover."_

"That's because _your_ not the one going undercover." Caitlin muttered, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. "It would help if I actually knew what I was looking for."

 _"_ _Told you. Tall guy, dark suit, streak of grey either side of his head. You really can't miss him- his point is to stand out. He's obviously not afraid of the feds- or us."_

Caitlin hummed quietly in response. Someone had just sat down next to her and was giving her one of the sleaziest smiles she had ever seen.

Someone who was tall, with a dark suit, and had two streaks of grey on either side of his head.

Caitlin resisted the urge to jump out of her seat and run. She leaned back as calmly as she could and cleared her throat. "Hello."

"Hey there, gorgeous." Their target- Coth- said, leaning closer. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

'Flirt with the target to get answers' had been around plan J, but it seemed that Caitlin would just have to ditch plans A through I and go on with it.

"Girl's gotta get her tequila somewhere." Caitlin shrugged, swirling her drink and tossing her hair.

 _"_ _Who are you talking to?"_ Cisco asked. _"Wait, no, don't answer that, you'd look like you were insane."_

Caitlin clenched her jaw. She would be having a serious talk with Cisco about irritating com use for the next time she went on one of these missions.

"Do I... know you from somewhere?" Coth asked, peering closer at her with an open, quizzical (still sleazy) smile.

Caitlin froze up for a moment, before remembering her cover. "Probably not. I have one of those faces, you know?" She gave him a weak smile, trying _not_ to look at his hand, which was slowly creeping across the bar, closer to her's. "My names Cathy."

" _Beautiful_ name." Coth complimented. "I'm Coth. It's a pleasure to meet you, Cathy."

"You too." Caitlin turned back to her glass, taking a small sip.

Coth leaned a little closer. "How about I buy you a drink? Maybe something to get us both to... loosen up a little bit. Then we can enjoy the evening together?"

"Sounds lovely." Caitlin lied, resisting the urge to gag into her glass. "Hit me with your best shot."

He seemed to think that comment was especially endearing, and gave her a hungry, possessive look that made her squirm uncomfortably.

Caitlin was just about to ask him more about himself when a familiar voice and a familiar face came out of nowhere.

" _Caitlin_?"

She whipped around, eyes going wide, and choked on her tequila.

It was Julian Albert.

JULAIN'S POV:

Ever since Caitlin had left the team to discover herself and her new abilities, Julian had made less and less contact with his friends. He spent most of his time in a bar or at his job, trying to avoid Barry and forget his heartbreak.

And now, there was Caitlin, talking - _flirting_ \- with a guy nearly twice her age like nothing had happened.

"Caitlin?" The other man frowned. "I'm afraid you've got it wrong, kid."

"Pardon me?" Julian glared at him. "I would think I'd know her name."

Caitlin was sending him some sort of message with her eyes, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He wiggle his eyebrows and jutted his chin right back at her and her forehead creased with annoyance.

Ha. Annoyance. As if she had the _right_ to be annoyed.

"My name is Cathy. And I've got no idea who you are." Caitlin said, rolling her eyes in the other man's direction and discretely moving her hair to the side. "I think that this man has had a _bit_ to much to drink." She murmured to the man.

Julian frowned, peering at her ear. There was something small and silver inside of it- impossible to notice until she had moved her hair. It took him a second to realize it was a earpiece.

The faked un-recognition... her expression... her fake name... it suddenly all clicked into place and Julian realized that him being here and talking to her was a very, _very_ bad idea.

She was undercover.

"I'd think so." The man said, looking over Julian with a derisive eye. "Stop bothering us, please."

"Uh, uh, uh... right, sorry, right away." Julian nodded vigorously, backing up and nearly knocking into another person. "Sorry mate, right, sorry, I'll just... I'll just go, then."

He ran off, disappearing around the corner and letting out a deep breath as soon as they were out of sight.

Almost immediately, he yanked out his phone and called Cisco.

The techie picked up after just a few rings. "Julian? Is it really you?"

Julian winced. "Uh, yeah, it's really me. Look- sorry I've been so removed lately mate."

"It's, um, fine- look, I'd love to have this conversation but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now-"

"Yeah, I know." Julian gritted his teeth. "I just ran into Caitlin. And I, uh, _may_ have just ruined her stakeout mission. She's talking with this dude- tall, weird grey hair-"

"Yeah, that's Coth." Cisco let out a breath of air. "Fantastic."

"Sorry, mate." Julian repeated, and peeked around the corner to check on Caitlin. His blood boiled when he saw the man's arm around her shoulder, both of them holding glasses. "Looks like she's doing just fine, though. They're getting pretty... snugly."

"Man, Julian, you should probably head out." Cisco said sympathetically. "I know your guys' history, and, I mean, you just gotta understand that she's faking all of this. It's just a cover story for us to get the information we need to crash this guys drug bust."

"How long, exactly, has Caitlin been working for you guys?" Julian asked abruptly.

"Huh?"

"How long has Caitlin been working for you guys?" Julian repeated impatiently. "Has it been a week? A month? Did none of you think to tell me?"

"Dude, we tried." Cisco protested. "We called you, but you never picked up. And Barry said he never saw at the lab anymore."

Julian pulled out a random chair and slumped into it. "Why didn't... why didn't _she_ come find me?"

Cisco paused for a long time. "Look, I need to turn her com back on, okay? I don't like not being able to here if something goes wrong-"

"Answer the question, Cisco."

"I don't know, man, okay? I don't know."

Abruptly, the call ended, and Julian was left staring at his phone screen, Cisco's voice gone.

He switched chairs so he could keep his eye on Caitlin. Coth was closer then ever, but he thought he saw a certain tense-ness in Caitlin's shoulders. She wasn't enjoying herself- at least that much was obvious.

After a couple more minutes of talking and drinks, Coth tossed some money at the bartender and both of them stood up. Caitlin blinked heavily, leaning on the him. Either she was actually drunk, or she was doing a very good job at faking it.

Julian shot to his feet as Caitlin stumbled over a chair, giggling madly and apologizing to the object in a slurred, tipsy voice. He frowned. That was a bit _too_ good of a fake.

 _What if he drugged her?_ Julian thought. _What if I ruined her whole plan and he found her out and drugged her?_

Coth was leading Caitlin to the back of the bar, one hand on her waist and the other steering her through the crowd. The tense look in Caitlin's back was gone, replaced with an uncharacteristic slouch.

Julian started to panic, and hurried to follow them, pushing through a few people and trying to keep them in sight. Once they reached the back of the bar, Coth slipped them through a door labeled _Employees Only_.

Suddenly, the loud sound of a gunshot rang out. The crowd around him broke into frantic screams and Julian's eyes went wide. He started to race toward the door, leaping over people who were steaming in the other direction, toward the exit.

The flash reached the door at the same time he did. Barry gave Julian a surprise look but barely hesitated, breaking down the wood and allowing room for both of them to burst through.

When they arrived inside, it was obvious that it was for nothing. Caitlin had her hand against Coth's throat, one large, dagger-like icicle clenched in her fist. Coth was on the ground, spluttering and protesting his innocence.

"Give it up." Caitlin growled. "I caught you red handed. I knew you'd slip something into my drink."

"I've got not idea what you're talking about." Coth choked. He saw both Julian and the Flash standing in the doorway, staring, and his eyes went wide. "Okay! Okay! I put something in your drink. It doesn't prove anything."

"We'll see about that." Caitlin said in a low voice, raising one hand and punching him in the face.

He went limp, and Caitlin got to her feet, dusting off her hands.

Barry crossed his arms. "How did you know he would put something in your drink?"

"I didn't." Caitlin shrugged, smiling. "But after Julian not-so-helpfully ruined my cover, I just figured that he would get suspicious. And why would a drug lord _not_ carry around drugs to a bar? Now let's just hope my glass is still at the bar. We can run some test on it back at STAR- _Yes_ Cisco, I'm fine, and I'm turning off my com now, okay? Okay." She yanked it out of her ear and flicked it off, rolling her eyes.

Barry grinned. "I'll go look for that glass."

He flashed off, leaving Caitlin and Julian alone. Caitlin raised her eyebrow. "So... what, exactly, are you doing here?"

"Um..." Julian shuffled his feet uncomfortable. He had planned out a full speech nearly every night since Caitlin left about what he would say to her the next time he saw her to make her see that he wasn't ever going to give up on his feelings for her.

But the fact that she had been working with Team Flash for who knew how long without telling him sort of put a wrench in his plans.

"Julian?" Caitlin prompted.

"I- I was just here for a drink." He admitted. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight, honestly." He kept going, unable to stop talking. "I- I heard that you're working with Team Flash again."

"I heard that your not." Caitlin said quietly.

"Well, I mean..." There wasn't an excuse he could give. "Too many memories, I suppose."

"It's been a long time." Caitlin agreed. "I've missed you, Julian."

"I missed you, too." He took a step closer. "I miss... everything."

"You can come back." She said softly. "We all want you to come back. _I_ want you to come back."

It was weird having the rolls reversed. Julian looked at the ground, fighting the tiniest of urges to say no, to make her see what it was like to be left with a broken heart and dreams of a future.

But he couldn't do that to her.

"Yeah." He said, giving her a small smile and watching her eyes light up as she returned it. "I think it's time that we both come home."

 **Author's Note: Honestly, I had this whole thing planned out where there were** ** _both_** **going to be undercover, but then I realized that that wouldn't exactly fit the prompt.**

 **I still want to do one of those, though, so stayed tuned. Maybe it'll happen someday :)**

 **Hey! Check out everyone else's September stories! I know that a few of them are already up, and you'll be able to stay posted for everyone else's by following all of the authors I listed up above.**


	2. October

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Sorry I've been sort of off-the-radar, posting wise. Life has gotten insane and I haven't had very much time to write.**

 **Still, I'm back, with a new-month-new-prompt attitude!**

 **(just a warning; I've never actually** ** _gone_** **to a ski hill or anything that would use a ski lift before, but I'll do my best to be accurate)**

 **Prompt (from radpineapple): They're trapped on a ski lift, but Person A is afraid of heights, and Person B has to comfort Person A until they get off.**

By nature, Caitlin wasn't much of a skier. She thought that flying down a hill at uncontrollable speeds was absolutely terrifying, and she never thought that she had enough master over her skis to stop herself or avoid crashing into things. Not only that, but she hated - _hated-_ the ski lift.

"Come on, Caitlin, it's just a short ride." Julian pleaded as his hands fiddled with two sets of skis at the rent shop. "You get on and it takes you up the hill. I'm sure that you can handle it."

"It's like a Ferris Wheel, but worse." Caitlin protested, pulling on her hat nervously. "You're a sitting duck up way in the air. What is something goes wrong? What if the machine malfunctions? What if you _fall_?!"

Julian sighed. "It's just like going on a roller coaster-"

" _I don't go on roller coasters_!" Caitlin exclaimed. A few people looked over and she lowered her voice, glaring at Julian. "I don't like heights, okay? And I don't like the feeling of being stuck without exits. Downsides of _the job_ , I guess."

'The Job', of course, was working on Team Flash, fighting evil metahumans every week, and getting kidnapped at least once every 4 months. It made sense that Caitlin didn't particularly like the feeling of being trapped.

Julian gave her his biggest, most adorable puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeease? Just one ride and ski down? Then you can be done and I can do it by myself."

Caitlin groaned, resolve snapping. "Oh, _fine_. Now stop looking at me like that. You're paying."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Julian bounded toward the counter and paid for their skis and the pass for the ski hill. Then he dragged Caitlin out before she could change her mind.

They waited in line for what seemed like _way_ to long for a Thursday afternoon, but finally they were lined up with the ski lift. Caitlin gripped onto the edge of the chair and tried not to look down.

They made it halfway up the hill before the whole machine shuddered and ground to a halt.

Caitlin and Julian looked at each other and then back down at the sickening drop below them. Caitlin's eyes widened. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me."

Julian twisted around in the chair, trying to see what was going on, and the whole contraption wiggled and shook. Caitlin let out a small gasp and gripped the edge tighter. Julian turned slowly back around and stopped moving.

About 15 minutes of mute sitting and wondering _why?!_ , someone spoke over the loudspeaker.

"The ski lift has stopped unexpectedly. We are sorry for any inconvenience and are working on repairs as fast as we can. If you would like, go ahead and unstrap your skis and let them drop to make your wait a bit more comfortable. Because of the unexpected technical difficulties, your entrance fee will be reimbursed and a free meal will be served at the Central Ski Lodge. We are sorry about for the trouble. Hopefully the repairs will not take much longer."

Caitlin sat back in her chair, a little bit shocked. "How could it just... break?"

Julian shrugged, seeming determined to look on the bright side of things. "Look at it this way: Free food!"

"I would rather have to pay them extra then to be stuck up here!" Caitlin cried.

After awhile, they decided to follow instructions and reached down to unclip their skis. Caitlin watched hers fall to the ground with a soft thump as they hit the snow. She bit her lip and looked away from the drop, staring up at the sky instead.

3 hours later, nothing had changed.

Correction: The sun had gone down and it had dropped approximately 10 degrees.

Caitlin butt and legs were sore from sitting on the hard metal chair. She was hungry and thirsty and bored and tired, and _very_ cold _._

Julian has his arms around her and his marginally larger jacket around both of them. They shivered together as the wind rocked their chair. He had managed to keep up an almost constant stream of chatter for the first hour, trying to distract her from the drop below and the wait, but eventually even _he_ had run out of things to say.

At least Caitlin had begun to get more accustomed to seeing a deathly drop before her dangling feet.

They took turns tucking their feet, which were starting to get swollen and sore from dangling so long, up into the chair.

"Okay." Julian stuttered, teeth chattering. "Y-you c-can say it. This w-w-was a st-t-upid idea."

"No- not stupid." Caitlin shivered. "You didn't know this was going to happen. It probably would have been fun."

"You're never going try skiing now, are you?" Julian said with a soft, wry laugh.

Caitlin opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to respond. "I... we'll see."

"So no."

"You know me too well." She muttered, hugging him tighter as a gust of cold wind blew up around them.

"It's too bad Barry can't fly." Julian sighed. "It'd be nice if he could have just flashed us out of here."

"Barry!" Caitlin cried suddenly, jolting up. "Our friends are probably worried sick. They haven't heard from us in over 3 hours. We weren't supposed to take this long." She wiggled precariously around in the chair, grasping at her boot and pulling her phone out from it.

"Darn it." She muttered after she turned it out. "No connection."

"That really surprise you?" Julian asked with a sigh, leaning over her shoulder to check the time. "You as hungry as I am?"

"If you feel as though your stomach is trying to eat your small intestine, then yes, yes I am." Caitlin groaned, doubling over. "What is _taking_ them so long?"

At that moment, the loudspeaker buzzed again. "Hello, everyone. We are terribly sorry for how long this has been taking. Hopefully you are all doing okay, and just hang in there a little bit longer. We've figured out that problem and now are working on a fix."

From chairs around them, cheers were heard. Caitlin grinned and clapped her frozen hands along with everyone else. Julian let out a whoop. "Thanks the skies! We will make it to the ground before morning after all!"

A couple minutes later, he draped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. "Think about it this way: It's like a bonding experience. See how long we can stand each other with no way to escape and nothing to do. This would really be the prime time to ask each other all about things that the other person would prefer to make an excuse and run away instead of talking about."

Caitlin giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'll pass." She said, covering her yawn with her hand. "I'll I want to do is have my feet on solid ground, eat a hot meal, and then go take the longest bubble bath of my life."

Julian laughed. "I may just have to join you in that."

She raised her eyebrow.

His brain-to-mouth-filter got itself fixed. "I mean- That's not what- you know what I meant."

Caitlin grinned, crossing her legs and sitting up a little bit. "Sure, Julian. _Sure_."

He took the opportunity to twist himself around and peer behind him, squinting at the main machine that powered the ski lift. It was teeming with people, but it didn't seem like they were making much progress.

Suddenly, the entire chair jerked foreword. Caitlin let out a scream and gripped the edge to keep from tumbling off, grabbing on to Julian's arm with her other hand as he teetered precariously out over the empty space.

Julian forced himself back into the chair, heart thudding. "That was a bit too close."

"I wish they would give us a warning before they go and do that." Caitlin growled, glaring over her shoulder at all the people on the ground.

The two people, a mother and her daughter that had yelled-introduced themselves earlier to be Alexa and Mira, turned around.

"How are you folks hanging in back there?" Alexa yelled.

"We're... okay, I suppose." Caitlin called back. "You?"

"We're alright. Think they'll get it fixed any time soon?"

Julian shook his head. "I sure hope so."

Finally, an hour later, just when Caitlin was so completely done with the situation that she thought she might throw herself off her chair, the lift creaked into movement.

Explosive cheers went off from all around the Central Ski ski lift as the machine carried each chair up the mountain to the drop off point.

Caitlin and Julian were helped off by attendants. Caitlin's legs felt rubbery and unusable, so she took a second, sitting with her back against a tree and rubbing her muscles until she thought she could walk.

The staff brought snowmobiles up for everyone who had been stuck on the lift, taking them down to the Central Ski Lodge in groups. When Caitlin and Julian arrived at the restaurant, the warm air hit them like a slap in the face.

Caitlin shut her eyes for a moment, feeling the painful tingling in her fingertips as feeling began to return to them. She and Julian stripped off their layers and brought them to the table they were assigned to.

They inhaled their dinner and Caitlin drank at least 3 cups of water. By the time they were done, she was leaning on her hand, half asleep and zoning out. Julian was leaned up against the side of the booth, eyes half-closed as he picked at the last of his french fries.

When the waitress had come to clear their dishes, Caitlin pulled out her phone. "I'm going to call Cisco and ask him to pick us up. I don't think it's safe to drive when we're this tired. We can come and get your car tomorrow."

She dialed her friend and explained the whole situation in about 4 minutes.

Cisco arrived soon after, and Julian and Caitlin trudged down the walkway to the parking lot. Cisco leapt out of his car, and Caitlin gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming to pick us up." She said gratefully. "I know it's late."

"Eh. I was up anyway." Cisco gave a reluctant Julian a fist bump and all three of them piled back into his car.

Caitlin fell asleep on the drive back to her apartment, and when they arrived Julian got out of the front seat and picked her up. He gave Cisco a nod. "I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"Take your time." Cisco said, turning the car off and leaning back.

Julian carried Caitlin up the front steps of her apartment and to the elevator. There was, thankfully, no one inside (that would have lead to some seriously awkward explanations), and when the doors opened he brought her to her room.

She woke up on the walk down the hall, and nuzzled sleepily into his neck. "Wha's goin' on?"

"Cisco brought us home." Julian told her softly, setting her on her feet in front of her apartment door. "You fell asleep in the car so I brought you upstairs."

"Oh." Caitlin rooted around in her pocket for her key and unlocked the door. "Thanks."

Julian smiled. "No problem."

Caitlin swung the door in and trudged inside, leaving it wide open and wordlessly telling Julian that he could come in. He followed her, yawning.

"Sorry we didn't get to go skiing today." Caitlin said with a small smile, sliding off her shoes and taking off her necklace. "I know you really wanted to."

"Eh, it's okay." Julian shrugged. "I know it wasn't the best of conditions, but I still got to spend time with you."

Caitlin turned a little pink and hid her face by turning to her mirror to brush out her hair. "Even though I'm sure you know that I will never _ever_ go on a ski lift again?"

"Even though I know you will never ever go on a ski lift again." Julian agreed with a laugh. "That's alright. We can find something else to do."

"Something we _both_ like?"

"Something we both like."

 **Author's Note: And there you have it! October prompt is done.**

 **I actually woke up in a panic last night, remembering that I still had to write this XD I was like,** ** _oh geez, I should probably get on this and finish it because it's already the..._**

 ** _Oh wait. It's only the 11th. Okay, I'm good._**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I'll see you next month!**


	3. November

**Author's Note: You guys are seriously lucky for this challenge. Because I honestly don't know how much Snowbert I would be writing without it. It's really tough not having new inspiration every Tuesday... :(**

 **Anyway, this is a prompt from radpineapple:**

 ** _It's Person A's birthday and Person B wants to give them the best birthday ever, but it becomes a disaster that only makes Person A love Person B more._**

Caitlin's hair was in a messy bun. She was dumping batter into a flat tray while simultaneously trying to figure out if the oven was hot enough, and there was a large smudge of flour on her cheek that she had no idea about.

It was the most unorganized that she had been since... well, since possibly ever. And then someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, shoot shoot shoot shoot- Just a minute!- shoot shoot shoot..." Caitlin mumbled, yanking her apron over her head and stuffing the cake into the oven. She shut the door and hurried toward her front hallway, completely forgetting to set a timer for the cake in the process.

She reached for the doorknob and pulled it open. "Julian!"

"Good morning, Caitlin." Julian said in his very British, proper way. He frowned at her. "Is that flour on your face?"

Caitlin's hand flew up to her cheek and she rubbed at it furiously, completely missing the spot. Julian reached foreword and tried himself. He was successful in the flour removal, and soon they were both moving into Caitlin's apartment.

"Happy Birthday, by the way." Caitlin commented.

Julian's face bloomed into a smile. He seemed delighted that someone had remembered. "Thanks, mate! I wasn't sure if anyone even remembered it was today."

"Of course I remembered!" Caitlin scoffed. In truth, she hadn't actually remembered until yesterday, which was why she was struggling so frantically to pull some sort of celebration together. Julian deserved the best birthday ever, and she was the one who was going to give it to him.

Hopefully.

"Do you want something to drink..." Caitlin trailed off halfway through her question, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Julian asked in concern, glancing around for the source of the problem. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to buy drinks!" Caitlin groaned, clapping her hand over her mouth. "Shoot shoot shoot!"

"Caitlin, it's really alright-"

"I might have some red wine left..." Caitlin muttered hurrying off into her kitchen. "Sorry, I know you prefer white. Yes! Oh, perfect."

She pulled out a half empty bottle of red wine and set it on the table. "Do you want to go make yourself comfortable in the living room? I'll come bring you your drink in a minute."

"You sure you don't need help?" Julian asked. "I can pour my own wine-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Caitlin shook her head vehemently. "It's your birthday! What you need to do is go sit and relax and let me dote on you. You only get one of these once a year."

Laughing, Julian complied to her order and made his way to the living room. Caitlin went to her cupboard and pulled out two glasses. As she was taking out the second one, her arm bumped into something, and a delicate glass cup went spiraling down toward the floor.

It landed with a shatter, and Caitlin let out a yelp of surprise. Julian raced in from the living room immediately. "Don't move!" He ordered, seeing the glass and running back the way he came, toward her broom closet.

"It's fine; I can clean it up-" Caitlin protested, trying to find a path through the glass littering the floor.

Julian popped back into the room. "Stay where you are. You're in socks- I don't want you to cut yourself."

He began to sweep the glass into a dustpan, careful of where he rested any of his non-protected body parts. Caitlin hoisted herself up on her counter, trying to stay out of his way.

When he was finished, she directed him to a trash can, and he dumped all the glass shards in.

"My apologies about your glass." Julian winced. "Hopefully it wasn't too important to you."

Caitlin shrugged. "Not really. And anyways, I was the one who broke it."

She took another cup from the pantry and the one from the counter and brought both of them -carefully- over to the bottle of wine.

Once they had their drinks the two of them moved over to sit in the living room. "You're quite alright, though?" Julian was asking. "No glass got on you?"

"No, I think I'm fine, thanks." Caitlin said with a sigh. "I can't believe I knocked over that glass. I haven't broken something like that in years."

Julian gave her a sympathetic smile.

There wasn't much else to say on the topic, so Caitlin changed it. "What do you usually like doing for your birthday?" She asked. "I wasn't sure exactly what you would want to do today, so I didn't make any dinner reservations or anything, but I'm sure we'd be able to get a table somewhere for the two of us quite easily."

"To be completely honest, birthdays weren't a particularly large affair back when I was in London." Julian admitted. "My mother would buy some sort of gift like a watch or books, with a generic, pre-printed card, and then we would all get dressed up and go out to eat at some sort of high-end restaurant. It was all very stiff. Granted, so were my parents, so I suppose it's to be expected."

Caitlin nodded her agreement. "My mother would buy cake from a local bakery. She would write a quick note of happy birthday and leave it on the counter. Then she would go to work and the rest of the day would be pretty much normal."

Julian let out a sigh. "We both had... interesting childhood experiences."

They fell silent, both deep in thought.

Suddenly, Julian looked up and sniffed. "Do you... smell that?"

"Smell what-"

Then the fire alarm started wailing.

Caitlin leapt up and raced for the kitchen. "The cake!" She wailed, watching in horror as black smoke began to billow out of the oven.

To her surprise, Julian's face broke into a huge grin. "You made me a cake?"

Caitlin nodded. "I don't really think you're going to want to eat it now, though."

She hurried toward the oven and yanked it open, grabbing for the pan-

"OW, hot hot hot! OW OW OW-" Caitlin cursed loudly and Julian broke off from his attempt at turning off the fire alarm. He grabbed her hand and turned on the faucet.

Caitlin hissed in pain as the cold water hit her already appearing burn. Julian gave her a look that told her to stay where she was, then took two potholders and carefully pulled the cake out of the oven.

He brought it to her balcony so it could air out, and then proceeded to open every window in her apartment.

After Caitlin's hand had stopped throbbing quite so badly, she gave her alarm company a call to assure them that they weren't in any danger.

"No, no, not a fire. I promise. I left a cake in the over for too long. Yes. I'm hoping that will never happen again. Alright. No. Thanks for you're time. Goodbye."

"We all set?" Julian asked from where he was fanning out the oven, which was still letting out little streams of smoke.

"Yeah, we're good. I think they were a bit annoyed, but I suppose I would be, too." Caitlin bit her lip, looking at the remains of the burnt cake, resting on her balcony. her face fell. "I've really ruined everything, haven't I?"

"What?" Julian came around to face her, gently grasping her shoulders. "What are you talking about, Caitlin? You've made this birthday so special."

"I broke a glass! And then I burnt your cake!" Caitlin protested, bitting her lip harder. "How is that special?"

"I don't care about the little details." Julian told her, rubbing her shoulders. "I care about the big details."

"The big details?"

"Yes. Like the company." Julian leaned foreword and kissed her forehead. "This has been the best birthday I've ever had, because you were there to celebrate it with me."

Caitlin sniffled. "Really? You're sure? Because I feel kind of stupid for trying right now."

Julian smiled at her. "You trying to give me an amazing celebration just makes me love you all the more."

 **Author's Note: A little short, but most of these are. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I may end up doing another prompt this month. It's my own, so I felt kinda weird picking it, but it nobody else does I really want to do it :D**


	4. December

**Author's Note: Hullo, everyone! Christmastime means Christmas prompts from the Snowbert forum, so here's the one (or really, two) that I chose:**

 **Irrevocably** \- **_It's under assumption that Julian is in England still, and Caitlin isn't expecting him to come back ever, let alone for Christmas. (Of course he's going to though.)_**

 **TopazStars-** ** _Caitlin had received some of the best gifts she had ever gotten from her friends last night, but nothing compared to the one standing in her front doorway. She did have one question, however. What was in the nicely wrapped box he was handing her?_**

It was December 26. Christmas had come and gone with a blur of presents and hugs and hot cocoa and a new metahuman.

It had been nice. Cisco had gotten Caitlin a new freeze-proof undershirt for her Frost superhero costume. It kept Caitlin's outfit from constantly freezing and then defrosting again, which had the tendency of leaving her wet and irritable. Also, it was a nice white, which meant that both Frost _and_ Caitlin would be able to tolerate the color. All and all one of the best gifts she had gotten from her best friend.

Barry had given Caitlin a snowflake emblem that she could attach to her costume. It was a little bit like his, but smaller and without some of the extra added features.

"Guess it's time you get your own symbol, too," Barry had grinned as she hugged him thank you.

Iris had gotten her and Frost (the tag was actually addressed to both of them, so Caitlin let Frost out for a couple of minutes so she could open it) a dark blue scarf with snowflakes on it. Frost nodded her approval and put it on immediately. Before she could start complaining about Caitlin's dress Caitlin took control of her body once again.

It had been a really fun evening, but Caitlin couldn't help but feel there was something missing.

Something that had actually been missing for quite awhile, everywhere she went.

Julian Albert.

By the time that Caitlin had gotten back to STAR Labs to continue helping Team Flash, Julian had gone back to London. She had seen or heard from him in months. Cisco texted him on occasion, keeping him up to date on the life of Team Flash, and keeping Caitlin in the know about Julian's attempts to reconcile with his parents.

It still wasn't quite the same. Caitlin had nearly forgotten the sound of Julian's voice, and it was long overdue that she saw his brilliant smile and experienced his charmingly awkward tendencies.

She was too scared to fly down to London to see him, though. _She_ had been the one to leave _him_ , and it wasn't fair to simply let him into her life what it was convenient for her. Love wasn't convenience, and Julian had given her more chances then she deserved.

Still, on Christmas, it was hard not to see his blond hair shining in the light of the Christmas tree and his frequent smiles in her direction.

Caitlin sighed. She couldn't complain. It had been a good Christmas and she shouldn't be asking for anything more.

Her doorbell rang, and Caitlin glanced up. It was nearly 8:00, and she hadn't invited anyone over. Who would be visiting at this time?

Worried that it was going to be some sort of metahuman, or Amunet or even DeVoe, Caitlin stood up slowly and cautiously made her way towards the door. She stood to the side and held up a notebook that was lying on one of her tables in front of her peephole. If there was someone waiting for the area to darken, the notebook would make it look like she was in front of the door and they would open fire immediately.

There were no gunshots, or any other type of weapon, so Caitlin thought it safe to put her eye to the peephole and peek out.

She then hurriedly unlocked her door and wrenched it open.

"Julian!?"

He gave her a huge grin, "Caitlin!"

They met in an awkward, long overdue hug, and Caitlin shut her eyes, breathing in Julian's scent and the feel of his hands around her back.

"It's been too long," she said softly when she pulled away.

Julian nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes. It has," He murmured.

"Come on in," Caitlin invited, holding the door open wider and stepping back.

They walked inside of her apartment together, and Caitlin saw Julian fiddling with a small box in his hands. She waited to ask him about it, however. There were more pressing things on her mind.

"I honestly didn't think you were every coming back," Caitlin said honestly.

"I didn't either," Julian admitted, "But Christmas in London with my parents just wasn't what I was looking for, so I caught a flight and came down here as soon as I could. Got here a day late, but it's the thought that counts."

Caitlin smiled, "I think your actions count too, to be honest," She said, "Flying all the way from London just to come see him means a whole lot."

Julian blushed a little, "Well, I must admit, it wasn't _entirely_ to see you. I had to put the finishing touches on this."

He extended his arm and handed her the small wrapped box. Caitlin stared at it, trying to figure it out. It wasn't a ring, that much was obvious, but it could easily be a piece of jewelry or a pin.

Only one way to find out.

She slowly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"What is it?"

Julian slowly pulled it out and turned it around in her hands, "It's a breach opener," he explained, "But it's permanently set to the location of my apartment in London."

Caitlin tilted her head, "So... you're not going to stay?"

Julian shook his head, "No. I... I still have some things I want to patch up with my parents. We're just now starting to get to know each other again, and besides, I would have to buy and apartment here and move jobs and it would be a huge hassle for the amount of time I spent in London. But with this you're going to be able to come back and forth from Central City to London anytime you want. And I've got one, too."

He rooted around in his pocket and pulled out the same small device nestled in her palm.

Caitlin smiled, "Thank you, Julian. This is... this is more then I could have every hoped for."

"I'm glad you like it," Julian breathed, looking relieved, "I wasn't sure how you'd take me just showing up like this."

"To be honest it's made my Christmas," Caitlin admitted, "It just wasn't the same without you. Nothing has been, since I came back."

"Maybe someday I can come back to Central City for good," Julian said, "Just... not yet."

"I understand," Caitlin told him softly, "I was the one who left first. It's only fair that you get to, too."

"And you can come visit me whenever," Julian persisted, seeming like he needed to assure her that he wasn't leaving her, "I swear, if you show up at midnight on a Tuesday I won't even care."

Caitlin grinned, "Okay, well, if you show up _here_ on midnight on a Tuesday, I'm probably not going to be a very good host."

"Deal," Julian agreed, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She kissed his cheek instead, "Deal."

 **Author's Note: For all we know, this totally happened. (not)**

 **Hey, did anyone else feel totally cheated out of the Christmas scene in 4x09 of the Flash? Like, it's usually so fluffy and cute and I literally look foreword to it** ** _all year_** **but there was nothing. I mean COME ON.**


	5. January

**Author's Note: Whew! This was a tight squeeze to get this posted before February started.**

 **Here's my prompt from TercesTardis:**

 ** _Person A accidentally falls asleep in Person B's couch. When Person A wakes up, Person B is already making breakfast for two._**

Friday night was date night.

Well. Okay. Friday night was _a_ date night. Friday night was date night that night. Because Caitlin and Julian's evenings were just to hectic and unpredictable to have one set night to be date night.

Still, it was date night, and the two of them had just had a nice dinner at home and were sitting on Julian's couch, glasses of wine in their hands.

And Caitlin felt terrible, because she _couldn't stop yawning_. Wine always did that to her- that, and she had been high-intensity all day trying to stop the newest meta. She didn't want Julian to think she was bored- she wasn't, really!- but she just couldn't help it.

As Caitlin smothered another yawn behind her hand, Julian raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Tired, much?"

"Guilty," Caitlin admitted, head falling back against the couch. "I'm so sorry, Julian, I'm just really tired tonight."

"Well, at least I know that you're not yawning because you're bored," Julian teased.

"I could never be bored talking about science," Caitlin assured him with a smile. "Or talking with you."

He returned the smile, setting his empty wine glass on the table in front of him. "Want me to go grab some desert? I think I've got ice cream in the freezer somewhere."

Caitlin nodded in agreement and drained the last bit of her wine. It sent a pool of warmth spiraling into her stomach and she sighed, resting back against the couch and shutting her eyes. She would just close them quickly, until Julian came back, and hope that it would be enough to keep her going for whatever else they did that evening.

Before she knew it, however, she was asleep.

 **linebreakeeeeeer...**

When Caitlin next opened her eyes, sunlight was filtering through the closed curtains of Julian's living room. She stretched, trying to remember what had happened, and her nose was met with a very delightful smell coming from the kitchen.

At some point during the night, Julian had placed a blanket over Caitlin while she slept. It feel to the side as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Caitlin straightened her shirt and peeking through the doorway to the kitchen to Julian at the stove, making pancakes.

A smile stretched itself across Caitlin's face and she got to her feet, walking over to join him in the kitchen.

"Morning," she greeted, her voice a little bit rough from sleep.

Julian turned, a bit of flour on his nose, and beamed at her. "Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Quite, thanks," Caitlin said, tucking herself under his arm and kissing him gently on the lips. "You didn't have to make breakfast."

He shrugged. "I wanted to. It's been a long time since I've been able to cook breakfast for anyone but myself. And besides... I figured you deserved the break."

"Thanks, Julian," Caitlin said, smiling happily up at him. "I really do appreciate it."

Julian finished the pancakes a couple minutes after Caitlin finished setting the table. They put chocolate chips and coconut and syrup and whipped cream and different slices of fruit all over the meal, and Caitlin admitted later that it was one of the best homemade breakfasts that she had had in a very long time.

After they cleared and Julian stuck the plates in his dishwasher (he was very particular about how everything went in, so Caitlin didn't even try to help), he joined her on the couch.

"You're beautiful when you sleep, you know," he said in an offhanded, almost embarrassed, way. "I... _might_ have watched you for a bit."

Caitlin giggled, blushing, and shook her head. "Creepy stalker, much?"

"I am not!" Julian protested, eyes snapping open. "You just looked so peaceful."

"It's fine, Julian," Caitlin said, still laughing.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm rather in love with you, you know."

She grinned, resting a head on his shoulder. "Love you, too, Julian."

 **Author's Note: Eeeeeeeh... that was kinda short. As in rather very short.**

 **WELL OKAY WHATEVER. It is what it is.**


	6. February

**Author's Note: ACK another tight squeeze! We really got to get on it over in the Snowbert forum :D**

 **I'm doing another one of the lovely Terces Tardis' prompts:**

 _'_ ** _Person A finds out the hard way that Person B is allergic to chocolate/a type of flower/any other cheesy Valentines gift_** _.'_

 **Here goes! (oh, and yes, I read up about anaphylactic shock, so I know what's up :D)**

Caitlin knew that it wasn't traditional for the girl to get the guy a Valentine's Day gift. She just felt a little bad making Julian do all of the work. He had already planned the date, and she was nearly positive (because she knew Julian) that he would bring her flowers.

So Caitlin went to her favorite gourmet chocolate and picked up a box of assorted chocolates. She made sure there were a few of her favorites in it: Sea salt caramel; spicy dark chocolate; and her special indulgence, chocolate hazelnut.

The woman at the counter gave her a smile as she asked for the box to be wrapped. "Giving it to someone special?"

"Yeah," Caitlin nodded. "My boyfriend. This is our first Valentine's Day and I wanted to surprise him."

"Well, you've made a good choice in chocolate," the cashier replied. "Granted, I kind of have to say that."

Caitlin laughed and thanked her, taking her red and pink wrapped box and tucking into her purse for later.

Julian picked her up around 6:45, and after admiring her lacy, dark red dress, drove her to a nice restaurant downtown. Caitlin had never been before (and had never really thought of going either, after taking one look at the prices), but Julian insisted she order whatever she like and not worry about the money.

"It's our first Valentine's Day," he told her, smiling softly. "And even though it is a completely commercialized holiday, I want it to be special."

Caitlin laughed. "Wait a minute... are you one of those people that doesn't like Valentine's Day?"

Julian grinned and leaned back, rubbing his ear. "Well... I can't say that I haven't gone through a few February 14th's without getting in a bit of a mood. But that, of course, was before I met you."

"So basically last year."

"Er... yes." Julian shifted a bit. "Yes, basically last year."

Caitlin giggled, taking a sip of her water. "Hopefully I can change that, then."

He took her hand, menu lying forgotten on the table beside him. "You already have."

The waitress took their orders soon after that, and their meals came with surprising speed. "For such an upscale place, they have pretty quick service," Caitlin commented, taking a bit of her pesto shrimp and nodding her approval.

Julian was still working on cutting through his steak, which he was finding a bit difficult. "Mm, yes, I suppose they do," he agreed. He leaned foreword, looking a little abashed. "I must admit that I've never actually been here before, so I do hope that it's good. It got 4.7 stars."

"That's good enough for me," Caitlin grinned. "Their shrimp is great."

"Oh, good." Julian looked relieved. "And, just so you weren't wondering, I _did_ get you flowers. I just left them in the car because I didn't think that you'd want to bring them into the restaurant. I hope that's alright."

"That's more then alright," Caitlin assured him. "You are never required to bring me flowers. Oh, and by the way, _I_ got _you_ something as well. Do you mind waiting until after dinner to open it?"

Julian looked intrigued. "Not at all," he said. "I'll look foreword to it."

They finished up the rest of their dinner slowly, with a couple refills of red wine glasses and leisurely conversation about work, the weather, and their plans for the week. Once again, the restaurants efficiency surprised Caitlin, and she and Julian got their check and were out the door in record time.

It was a warmer night then they were used to, it being February, and Julian and Caitlin decided to go walk to a park downtown. Julian took Caitlin's hand and led the way, walking a little faster then normal in anticipation of what she had gotten him.

Caitlin handed him the wrapped box as they sat together on a park bench, and Julian opened it eagerly.

"I got it at my favorite chocolate store," Caitlin explained, as Julian gave the truffles an appraising look. "I want you to try that one- I promise you will love it; it's _amazing_."

It was very rare for Julian to see Caitlin gush about something that wasn't science, so he dutifully picked up one of the hazelnut chocolates and took a bite.

The flavor hit him after he had swallowed, and almost immediately Julian started to panic. He grabbed onto Caitlin's bicep, staring at her in alarm. "Caitlin! What was in that chocolate?"

Caitlin looked disappointed. "What? Oh no, did they not taste good? Shoot, I'm sorry-"

"What was in that chocolate?!" Julian demanded again. He could feel his throat starting to tighten and was afraid he already knew the answer. His hands began to shake.

"It's just chocolate and hazelnut!" Caitlin cried. "Julian, what on Earth is wrong?"

Julian yanked his hand away from her and hurriedly began to search his pockets. "Come on..." he muttered. "Come on..."

The realization hit him like a knife to the stomach.

His EpiPen was in his coat pocket. And his coat was in his car.

"No... no no no..." Julian leaned over, his hands on his knees, and took in a gasp of air. He was beginning to have trouble swallowing, and his stomach was clenching uncomfortably.

Caitlin laid a hand on his back. "Julian," she pleaded, sounding close to tears. "Julian, what's _wrong_?"

"I'm- I'm having an allergic reaction-" Julian gasped. "To- to the hazelnuts. My EpiPen is- is in the car."

Caitlin's eyes went wide, and suddenly she was in full on doctor mode. "Okay. Okay, can you breath? Try to keep breathing."

He nodded, sucking in the slowest, fullest breath he could. "We need to get- we need to get to the car."

Caitlin mirrored his nod and hurriedly yanked her phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to hit Barry's alert button. He'll be able to get here and to the car to get your EpiPen before you..."

She stopped and sent him a quick glance, then hit the button on her phone.

They waited for a tense three seconds, and then Barry flashed to a stop in front of them. "Caitlin!" he gasped, staring at the two of the in surprise. "Julian! What's going on?"

"Barry, don't freak out," Caitlin said, staring seriously at him. "I need you to get to Julian's car and get his coat."

Barry opened his mouth like he was going to protest, looking confused, but Caitlin cut him off. "He is going into anaphylactic shock so _please hurry_!"

Barry's eyebrows jumped and Caitlin hurriedly gave him the location of their car before he sped off. Caitlin crouched in front of Julian on the bench, placing her hands on his knees. "How're you doing?"

Julian shook his head. His fingers gripped the cloth of his suit pants, and Caitlin noticed that a rash was starting to creep up his neck from under his collar.

She reached up and helped him sit up a bit more. "It'll be easier to breath if you don't crunch up your lungs and diaphragm," she instructed. "Squeeze my hand if you feel at any moment that you are unable to breath."

Julian nodded, wrapping his fingers around her hand and drawing another shallow gasp through his mouth.

It took much too long, but Barry came flashing back to them holding Julian's coat. Caitlin all but ripped it from his hands and rifled through the pockets.

"Front-" Julian choked out, reaching out for it. "Front pocket-"

Caitlin reached into the front pocket of the suit coat, and her fingers finally closed around the round EpiPen. She yanked it out and handed it to Julian.

His hands were shaking too much to undo the cap, so she reached foreword and helped him. Then Julian stabbed the needle into his leg and injected the medication.

The change the almost instantaneous. Julian leaned back and took in a large gasp of air. The blue tint that had been starting to creep into his cheeks faded away, and Julian shut his eyes for a moment, breathing much more easy.

Caitlin released her own breath, and sent a glance at Barry. "Thank you," she said shakily.

"Yeah, no problem," Barry said, nodding. "Text me later to let me know how he's doing?"

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed, and he flashed away.

Julian opened his eyes with a groan. "I hate to ruin the evening but... do you mind if we head home?"

"I positively insist upon it," Caitlin said, shocked that he would even _think_ that he was going to be staying out after having a near-fatal allergic reaction.

He let out a sigh that seems a bit relieved, and she helped him to his feet. She could feel his hand trembling as it wrapped around her waist for support, and stopped them both for a moment to give him a long hug.

"I am so, so sorry," she murmured in his ear. "I had no idea you were allergic to hazelnuts. My stupid chocolate infatuation could have killed you."

Julian rubbed her back, cheek pressed against her hair. "I should have told you," he said softly. "Please don't blame yourself, Caitlin. I'm perfectly alright, and I'm not upset. Okay?" He leaned back, making her look him in the eye. "Even though I try to avoid having allergic reactions, I had a lovely evening with you tonight. Hopefully this won't end it in a sour way."

Caitlin nodded. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Julian assured her.

By the time they got back to the car and Julian gave Caitlin a beautiful blue rose, it seemed like the night might turn out okay after all.

 **Author's Note: That was ALMOST a one-sit-one-shot! Few, glad I got this in on time (though I did it faster then last month's so that's an improvement!)**

 **Thanks for the awesome prompt Terces!**


	7. March

**Author's Note: Here is my prompt from The Tribute Initiate:**

 ** _Frost is tired of Caitlin moping around because she misses Julian, and decides to take matters into her own hands._**

 **Just to let you know, Terces Tardis will also be doing this prompt, so if you would like to see hers I recommend checking out her page :)**

It was the fifth Friday evening in a row that Caitlin had spent with a container of ice cream and The Good Doctor. It would have been the seventh in a row, but six weeks ago Frost had been out fighting a meta and flirting with a random guy and had broken her streak.

Frost was annoyed with her, Caitlin could tell. Granted, it wasn't very hard to tell the emotions of someone who was inside your head, but Caitlin still prided herself on discovering that she and Frost could communicate mentally.

"Could you stop mind-glaring at me?" Caitlin requested grumpily, taking another generous spoonful of ice cream and stuffing it into her mouth. It was chocolate mocha, her favorite, though bound to keep her awake until very late. "I'm really trying to enjoy this show."

 _We already watched this one_ , Frost complained inside of her head. _Three Fridays ago. When you were sitting in the same spot on the couch with your same ice cream and your same life-goals because you don't know how to spend your Fridays anymore._

"Oh yeah?" Caitlin countered. "I don't, do I? And why's that, Frost? A girl can't sit around and eat ice cream and watch her favorite show on a Friday night?"

 _Yes, she can_ , Frost responded. _But not 7 weeks in a row._

"Five weeks in a row," Caitlin countered. "Six, but not in a row."

 _Oh, right,_ sorry _,_ Frost said sarcastically. _C'mon, Caity, we all know why you're doing this._

"Oh you do now?" Caitlin huffed, pausing her show. This was one of her favorite episodes and Frost was ruining it. "There isn't a reason, Frost, I just have nothing else to do."

 _Well, I know what you could do,_ Frost said. _You could grab a few last-minute tickets, hop on a plane, and fly to London._

Caitlin choked. "And _what_ , exactly, do you think I would do there?!"

 _You know exactly what you would do,_ Frost scoffed. _Go and see Julian._

Caitlin huffed. "Well, I'm not flying anywhere tonight, or next week, or anytime soon, and I'm _definitely_ not going to see Julian! We parted ways, okay? That means that we are in a mutual never-going-to-see-you-again kind of relationship."

 _Yes, I_ know _what parting ways means_ , Frost groaned rolling her eyes. _I also know that you want to see him again, so I don't think that you are as "over him" as you think you are. Take it from someone who knows you—who_ is _you. You still have feelings for Julian Albert._

"Well then, too bad for me," Caitlin sulked, sliding down on the couch and starting her show again. "Because I'm just gonna have to deal with it."

Abruptly, Caitlin felt something she hadn't in a long time: Frost was forcefully trying to take over. She tried to fight the cold, but it was Friday and she was tired, and to be honest she trusted Frost to not go all evil-meta at this point.

 _What are you doing?_ Caitlin asked, a little annoyed, as Frost got up from the couch.

"I'm solving your problems, obviously," Frost said, rolling her eyes. "I know a guy who can get me to London in 12 seconds. Now I just have to find him."

After sneaking into STAR Labs (an unneeded precaution; no one was there) and using the satellite to locate a special frequency, Frost went downtown to catch the subway. It was a rowdy crowd, filled with mostly half-drunk people or tired looking businessmen. Frost got a few whistles as she sashayed down the center aisle in her tall black boots and tight blue jeans. She mostly ignored the men, and swung herself into a subway seat.

 _You really have a knack for making yourself noticed,_ Caitlin said.

"Why thank you, snowflake," Frost responded, shoulders straightening. "I try my best."

As they sat and waited for their stop, Frost drew bored designs on her jeans out of ice. Caitlin mentally raised her eyebrow as she started to draw a heart.

 _Frost, I swear, if you put and J+C in that I'm taking back control_.

"Of course I'm not going to put J+C in it, Caity," Frost said. "I'm going to put J+F."

 _J and... F?_ Caitlin asked, suddenly more subdued.

"Obviously," Frost rolled her eyes and stenciled in the aforementioned letters. The sight of Julian's initial not matched up with hers made Caitlin strangely uncomfortable. "Come on, Caity, you're not even the one going to see him. I'm the one putting in all the effort to get someone to breach us to London-"

 _Wait, you know a breacher?_

"I know loads of people." Frost shrugged lightly. "And I am going to know Julian, too, after this. Now, of course he's not going to trust me at first, but as soon as I tell him how much trouble we- _I_ \- went to to get to him and reconcile things, while you were just wasting away on the couch watching The Good Doctor, he is going to be completely smitten with me."

 _You didn't... you didn't do this for me, did you?!_ Caitlin realized angrily. _You did this so_ you _would have a chance at Julian Albert! Well let me tell you this, Frost. When he was here, he was in love with_ me _, not you._ We _were the ones who went out for dates._ We _were the ones who confided in each other and_ we _were the ones that kissed. So you can't just- just- come in and take all that from me!_

Frost shrugged again, not seeming at all bothered by her other self's tirade. "Hey, you could have asked Cisco, or Barry, or Wally, or Jesse, or Gypsy to vibe or flash you to London _ages_ ago, but you didn't. You snooze you loose, Caity. It's just something you have to learn."

Caitlin was silent, and Frost smirked, leaning back against the subway seat and watching the world fly by.

About fifteen minutes later, Frost arrived at her destination. Caitlin hadn't spoken a word since she had gotten so upset on the subway, and Frost was returning her silent treatment.

She came to a small, squat building with a broken lawnmower and three bent lawn chairs on the dead grass. "Alright, this is the place."

Caitlin still didn't respond, so Frost shrugged and rang the doorbell.

A couple of seconds later, the door swung slowly open, and a grey haired man with squinty eyes peered up at her. He beamed when he saw her face. "Frost! Ma guuuuurl! How you beeeeen, ladi?"

Frost raised her eyebrows and pushed past him, into the drab grey apartment. "I need a breach, Captain," she said, not wasting any time on small talk.

"Aww, Frostie, you know I don't do any o' that stuffa anymore..." the man said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I do maka great coffee if ya wanna stay awhile..."

"I'll pass," Frost said rudely. "A breach. Now."

"Frostie..."

Frost shot out her hand and a icicle flew from her fingertips. It imbedded itself in the wall right beside the man's head.

He barely flinched, but held up his hands in surrender. They were large and grayish, with strange cracks between the fingers. "Okie, okie, where to?"

"London, England. Stratford Upon Avenue."

"Aaaaaay, Johnlock's place amiright?" the man cheered, rubbing his hands together. Frost raised her eyebrow, unamused. "Okay, Frostie. Here ya go."

With one quick push of his hand, the man sent a swirling blue breach out of his palm and into the middle of his living room. Frost nodded. "Thank you," she said stiffly, unused to common courtesy. Then she hopped through.

 _Do you have any plans on how we're getting back?_ Caitlin asked dryly, speaking for the first time in nearly forty-five minutes.

Frost grinned, landing on the pavement and bending her knees to absorb the force. "Who said anything about coming back?"

She set off down the street, heeled boots clicking on the sidewalk as she quickly passed a few numbered houses. Seeming to know where she was going (Caitlin had no idea how; they had never been to Julian's house before), Frost turned down a long dirt path and continued walking.

As she turned a corner, Caitlin mentally gasped. In front of them was a _huge_ mansion, complete with a giant arched doorway and a fence around the massive lawn.

 _Whoa..._ Caitlin breathed, and Frost stared upward, grinning widely.

"Well... shall we head in?"

 _Are we even_ allowed _in there?_ Caitlin asked, suddenly sounding nervous. _What if Julian doesn't want to see us? Gosh, he actually_ lives _there?_

"It's his parents house," Frost responded, setting off toward the gate. "Didn't you know?"

 _No..._ Caitlin said suspiciously. _How exactly did_ you _know?_

Frost hesitated, and for a split second Caitlin peeked into her thoughts and saw a glimmer of something odd. Frost was... planning something? She was just about to try and figure out what it was when Frost hurriedly closed off her mind to Caitlin's probing and slammed her finger on the gate's intercom.

 _What are you doing?!_ Caitlin cried.

"I'm buzzing in," Frost said. "Duh. What did you think I was going to do, freeze the gate?"

 _That would be a bit more your style,_ Caitlin mumbled, and fell silent.

"Albert Residence, who is this?" a prim, female, British voice said.

"Uh, hi," Frost made her voice as friendly and cute as possible. It was a little odd to listen to, but Caitlin just hoped that it worked. "I'm, uh, here to see Julian... is he in? You can just tell him that Frost is here to see him."

 _Frost, no!_ Caitlin cried. _The last time that Julian met you, you tried to kill him! He doesn't know that it's the both of us._

"Trust me on this, Caity, okay?" Frost murmured. "Everything's gonna work out just fine."

A few seconds later, the gate slid open. Frost grinned and strutted inside, straight to the front door.

A familiar face opened it up on the first knock, and Caitlin gasped.

 _Julian..._

 _Who were you expecting?_ Frost asked, though this time she was also speaking inside her head. _Albert Einstein? Ha, see what I did there? Albert?_

Caitlin didn't respond, but continued to mentally gape at the man in front of her. He was exactly the way she remembered, middle height, receding hairline, blond hair, blue eyes... gorgeous.

"Hey, Julian," Frost greeted with a flirtatious smile. "Sure has been awhile."

"Frost," Julian nodded and Caitlin was amazed to see no alarm in his eyes as he held open the door of his house and invited Frost in. "Nice to see you again."

 _Whoa whoa whoa,_ Caitlin interrupted, or tried to, before realizing Julian couldn't hear her. _Again? What does he mean, "again"?_

Frost smiled and comfortably rested her hand on Julian's arm. "Ditto," she said sweetly. "It's been too long. Getting someone to vibe me over is just such a pain these days, you know? It would be _so_ much easier if you lived in the States."

Julian smiled and led her upstairs. "Let's go somewhere... more private, shall we?"

Caitlin's eyes were huge and she felt sick. _Frost... Frost, you guys aren't- you aren't- you guys are together, aren't you? Oh my gosh you're dating Julian behind my back._

 _What?_ Frost responded. _Jealous?_

 _Yes, okay!_ Caitlin cried, not realizing that she was slowly beginning to speak aloud. _"Yes I'm jealous because I- I-"_ Her hair turned brown and her skin turned warm, and Julian started to smile. "Because I love him, okay, Frost? That's why I've been moping around every Friday night, because I should be out with him, going on dates and having fun. That's why I've been such a _mess_ lately. There, I said it. Satisfied?"

The smile on Julian's face got bigger, and he gently cupped Caitlin's cheek. "Very."

Caitlin stared up at him, mouth a little open, finally realizing that Frost was gone and she was now in control, standing in Julian's stairway with his hand on her cheek. "J- Julian?"

"Hello," Julian breathed, moving closer, so close that their noses were touches.

"This- you guys..." Caitlin shook her head. "You and Frost planned this?"

"Eh," Julian shrugged, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. "Mostly Frost, honestly, but yeah."

Caitlin leaned forward and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "How did I not see this coming?" she mumbled, halfway in between laughing and overwhelmed. "Here I was hating her because she was, you know, trying to _steal_ you or something and really she was just- setting us up!"

Julian laughed and tilted her chin back so that he could look at her. "Well then... shall we stop talking about that?"

"Okay?" Caitlin asked, a little confused. "What would you like to talk about?"

Julian turned pink and shifted. "Well, I, uh... I kind of want to, I mean, would it be alright if I... kissed you?"

"Oh!" Caitlin turned red and bit her lip. "Oh, yes, yes, of course, that would be... that would be very nice."

"Alright then."

Julian leaned in slowly and kissed her. About halfway through the kiss, Caitlin's skin became cold to the touch, though her lips were still warm, and he had the feeling that he was kissing both Frost and Caitlin, somehow at once. It was a little strange, but Julian found that he didn't mind.

 _You better have a thank you coming out of that mouth of yours pretty soon, Caity_ , Frost spoke up when the two of them broke apart. _Because that was one niiiiiice kiss._

"Oh, right!" Caitlin said quickly. "Uh, thank you."

Julian's brow furrowed. "You're... welcome?"

"No, no, not you," Caitlin said. "Frost. I was... thanking Frost. Sorry, still getting used to this whole talking to her _inside_ my head thing."

"No worries," Julian laughed. "I'll just keep the thank you directed at me and take it as a compliment of my kissing skills."

Caitlin groaned, forehead dropping down to his shoulder again. Julian laughed and stroked her hair. "So... what do you say? Want to get of these stairs?"

" _Yes_ , yes, sure," Caitlin nodded, letting him lead her up the remainder of the steps and towards the living room upstairs.

As he took her hand, Frost did a little celebration inside Caitlin's head. Her plan had worked perfectly.

 **Author's Note: AAAAH that was so fun to write! Close scrape getting it in though. I really need to be better about my deadlines :|**


	8. April

**Author's Note: OOF I forgot I had to do this! Man, I feel like it always comes to that XD**

 **Here's my prompt from The Tribute Initiate!**

 **'** ** _Person A discovers that Person B has a very... unique taste in music.'_**

"What on _Earth_ are you listening to?" Caitlin gaped as she came through the door of the Cortex.

Julian jumped, looking almost guiltily as he quickly turned off the music blasting in the Cortex. Caitlin wouldn't have been totally surprised to come in and see him doing some crazy hip-hop moves as she had come into the room.

Thankfully, she had been spared that sight, and was left with a very red-in-the-face blond Brit.

"Uh... it's... a song..." Julian mumbled awkwardly. "I, uh, I heard it on the radio and I kind of liked it...?"

Caitlin blinked at him a few times. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with liking a song, of course," she assured him. "But, um... I didn't really see you as the dance music type."

Julian went even redder. "I- I can be into any music I like!" he protested weakly. "Even if it happens to be, um, the most controversial Taylor Swift album of all time. I'll have you know that I liked Taylor Swift _before_ Reputation came out, thank you very much. I just happen to... still like her... and this isn't helping my case, is it?"

By now, Caitlin was nearly in tears with laughter. "You- you like Taylor Swift?" she howled, gasping for breath. She wasn't entirely sure why this was so funny, but there was something about seeing Julian standing in the Cortex with Spotify up on his phone, in a crisp, professional suit, listening to End Game. "Oh my gosh, Julian. Are you- are you a- a- _Swifty_?!"

Julian huffed a few times, face nearly purple. "So- so what if I am!?" he asked defensively. "She has some rather good songs, something that you may understand if you didn't box your opinion of her into what you just hear on the radio."

Caitlin sighed heavily, wiping her eyes and trying to catch her breath. "Wow," she snickered. "That's the hardest I've laughed in a _very_ long time."

Julian sighed, turning off his phone and putting it away. "Well, at least I'm good for something," he muttered. "I'll make sure to only listen to classical music in your presence from now on."

"No, Julian!" Caitlin cried, but he already already spun dramatically and walked out the door.

Caitlin sighed again, shaking her head unhappily. She hadn't meant to offend him, only tease him a bit.

She sighed one more time and grabbed her tablet from her desk.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Julian!" Caitlin called as she hurried down the hallway a couple of days later. "Wait up, I got you something."

Julian raised his eyebrows in surprise as Caitlin passed him an envelope. "Caitlin, thank you, but it's not my birthday-"

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just open the card; you'll understand."

Tilting his head questioningly, Julian flipped open the unsealed flap of the envelope and pulled out the card.

' _Sorry I teased you_.'

the front read.

' _Hopefully this can make up for it. Love, Caitlin.'_

Raising his eyebrows, Julian opened up the card and two tickets tumbled out. His jaw dropped as he stared at what they said.

"You- You got me tickets for- for the Reputation Tour?!" he gasped, eyes huge. "Caitlin- I've been wanted to go to one of these concerts since I was, well, 20! I- I don't even know what to say."

"Thank you would be just fine," Caitlin suggested with a grin. She kissed his cheek. "Hope you don't mind that I got two. I thought maybe you could invite someone and share your love a little bit."

Julian's grin was even wider then her own. "Hmmm... I wonder who I should take? I had a friend in college who rather liked Taylor Swift..."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Right, yes, I see how it is-"

"I'm only kidding," Julian said, kissing the tip of her nose. "Caitlin Snow, will you join me on the most awaited-for night of my life?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Hush, you," Julian grumbled, tucking the tickets back into the card and then into the envelope for safe keeping. "Or you're going to have to buy me a Reputation shirt to make up for it."

 **Author's Note: Well that was short but I actually had a lot of fun writing it :D Hope you guys enjoyed! And no offense at all meant to those T-Swift lovers... I LOVE HER TOOOOOO!**


	9. May

**Author's Note: Back again... on the road again... but not really because I'm writing not driving... again..?**

 **What is my life...?**

 **Prompt for this month is from Terces Tardis!**

 **'Julian and Caitlin go on a boat ride and things go wrong.'**

"I didn't know you liked sailing," Caitlin commented as Julian led her down the pier towards a large sail boat. It was striped blue and grey, with the name _Zipper_ stenciled across it's hull.

Julian laughed. "I can't sail to save my life," he told her, turning just before the sail boat and gesturing at a smaller vessel tied to the dock. "This motor boat, however, I can handle just fine."

Caitlin grinned. "Of course it would be too much of me to think that a hard-working metahuman specialist who lives only in collard shirts and slacks would actually be able to handle a sail boat."

Julian rolled his eyes, pushing up the sleeves of his aforementioned collard shirt a bit self-consciously. "I wear clothes other than this," he mumbled, pouting a little.

"I was kidding, Julian," Caitlin sighed, shaking her head. She was dressed in a casual short sleeve shirt and jean shorts, and Julian thought she looked young and cute and wind-swept gorgeous, not that he would ever say that aloud.

"Right," he said. "Are you going to get in or should we just stand here and look at her?"

"Oh _no_ , you're not one of those people that refer to boats as a 'her', are you?" Caitlin groaned, accepting his hand and letting him help her into his boat. She settled in the seat facing rear, right next to the drivers spot. "I've never understood that."

Julian shrugged and untied the rope that held the boat to the dock. He then followed her inside the vessel, sitting down in the drivers chair and putting a key into the ignition. "I've never really thought about it. She can be an it if you would prefer that."

"It's fine, Julian," Caitlin responding, shaking her head a little. "Now where are we going?"

"Well..." Julian started the boat and carefully steered it away from the dock. Caitlin smiled as she saw the small furrow of concentration between his eyebrows that always appeared when he was focusing on something. "There's this small island a bit away from the mainland. I've... never actually been there, to tell the truth, but I found it on a map."

Caitlin laughed. "So for all we know it could be inhabited by half-civilized donkeys?"

Julian glanced at her, giving her an odd look. "It... could? I guess?"

He turned his attention back to the water around them and Caitlin did the same. It was a warmish, windy day with about three puffy clouds dotting the horizon.

"I think there might be drinks in the cooler," Julian said after awhile, nodding over his shoulder at a small red cooler resting in the bottom of the boat.

Caitlin got up and grabbed onto the center pole to keep her balance as she moved over to the cooler. She grabbed herself a beer and looked up at Julian. "Want one?"

Julian grinned and shook his head. "No drinking and driving, remember?"

"Right, sorry," Caitlin said, laughing. She sat back down and opened her beer, taking a sip. It was icy cold and completely delicious.

After a couple of minutes, Caitlin began to see some large, dark clouds rolling in from the horizon. She squinted up at them, using her hand to block her eyes from the sun. "Julian? Aren't those clouds moving a bit... fast?"

Julian slowed the boat down and looked up, too. He frowned. "It wasn't supposed to rain today. I checked the forecast right before we left, just to be safe. I'm pretty sure there was a zero percent chance of rain all the way until 5:30."

Caitlin glanced down at her hand as a droplet of wet hit it. The rain made the back of her hand look all shiny, and she glanced up at the sky. Another drop hit her cheekbone, then just above her left eyebrow.

Julian winced as he began to feel the rain, too. "Maybe it's just a passing shower?" he suggested hopefully.

Caitlin eyed the dark clouds, which seemed to stretch out for miles in every direction. She murmured a dubious "maybe", however, not wanting to get Julian all freaked out and worried.

Pulling out her phone, Caitlin looked up the weather. She tapped her foot impatiently as the site loaded, and once it did, she frowned. Then she checked if she she was even looking at the weather for the right place, and turned her phone towards Julian so he could see.

By this point, Julian had stopped the boat. They rocked and bobbed in the steadily worsening waves, and Julian almost lost his balance as he leaned forward to peer at her phone screen.

"It says it's still sunny," he said, confused.

"With a zero percent chance of rain," Caitlin agreed. "Weird?"

"Indeed..." Julian murmured.

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and Julian shot a nervous glance at the sky. "We need to get to land," he said, starting the boat back up. "I've got a lightning rod on this thing-"

"You have a lightning rod on here?" Caitlin asked incredulously.

Julian shrugged. "Well, Allen got struck by lightning, the Speed Force is always making lightning storms, and there are metahumans out there that can control weather. So yes, I had Cisco put a lightning rod on my boat, just in case."

Caitlin tilted her head. "Fair point," she acknowledged.

Julian increased the gas and the small motor boat shot through the waves. Caitlin squinted through the steadily increasing rainfall. "I think there's land over there!" she called over the sound of the wind. "Just turn left a little."

"I see it!" Julian vociferated back. "We're almost-"

Just then, the sound of the motor abruptly began to splutter. The boat jerked forward a couple more feet and then everything went quiet.

Julian swore loudly and hit his palm against the steering where. Caitlin grabbed her purse and placed it under her seat to prevent it from getting wet before getting to her feet. She grabbed the center pole again, but Julian sent her a hurried look. "Keep away from that," he warned. "That's our lightning rod and if lightning strikes you're going to get fried."

Caitlin quickly retracted her hand and walked over towards the back seat of the boat. She grimaced as she found the seat all wet but kneeled on it anyway, peering over the side at the motor.

"I can call Cisco," she offered. "See if he can walk us through fixing this thing."

"Well, uh, I already know what the problem is," Julian mumbled, seeming embarrassed. "There's, uh... there's no gas."

Caitlin raised her eyebrow. "There's... no gas."

"Right," Julian agreed. "Which, um, shouldn't be the case, but I, uh... I guess I just forgot to fill it up?"

Caitlin groaned, planting her head in her hands. Julian winced and pulled the key out of the ignition so he could join her at the back of the boat.

More thunder rumbled, and a flash of lightning lit up the darkened sky. Caitlin shivered. It had dropped at least ten degrees since they set out, and the cold rain and sea spray from the waves wasn't helping.

"What are we going to do?" Caitlin asked dejectedly, watching as another strike of lightning flashed. She thought she might have even seen the actually bolt hit the water in the distance, but it was too far away and gone too fast to tell.

Julian opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I... there _might_ be some oars in the bottom of the boat?"

Caitlin nodded and both of them began to search the boat. Caitlin found a life vest (helpful), the cooler (unhelpful unless they got thirsty or needed ice packs for something), and a couple of granola bar wrappers (unhelpful). Julian didn't do much better.

There were no oars in the boat.

More lightning flashes were lighting up the sky now, and Caitlin mentally counted the spaces between rumbles of thunder. The storm was _close_ , if not right on top of them.

"It still says it's sunny," she sighed, taking another glance at the weather channel. "I don't understand what's causing this."

"I'm surprised you've got connection out here," Julian said.

"I'm going to try to call Cisco," Caitlin said, going to his contact and pressing call. "He might be able to vibe us out of here."

Before she could say another word, a terrific crash of thunder rumbled and the air around them turned staticky. The largest (or maybe just closest) lightning bolt that Caitlin had ever seen shot down from a cloud and hit the water right next to them. At the same moment, a huge wave sprang up behind them, turning the boat on it's side.

Caitlin screamed, and went under. She floundered towards the surface of the water only to find that the boat had capsized and she was under it. She found her phone still clenched in her hand, and quickly stuffed it in the tight back pocket of her shorts. Then, arms trembling with cold and shock, Caitlin shoved at the boat, trying to get it to turn back over.

Not succeeding, Caitlin took a huge breath and swam under the side of the boat. Her head bobbed above the water again to Julian yelling her name.

"Caitlin!" he hollered, frantically searching the water. " _Caitlin_!"

"I'm right here!" Caitlin called back. She caught sight of her purse, floating in the water, and gratefully swam for it. Her license, money, and credit card were all in there, and it was a relief to know that she wasn't going to lose them.

Awkwardly putting the bag over her shoulder in the water, Caitlin continued towards Julian. He had managed to grab the life vest, and he offered her a hold on it as they bobbed in the waves.

"We need to get out of this water, _now_ ," Julian said urgently. Another sequence of thunder and lightning echoed in the sky, and he glanced up. "As in, _right now._ "

Keeping one hand on the life vest so the waves wouldn't pull her under, Caitlin reached into her back pocket for her phone. Thankfully it was still there. "I'm going to activate the Flash signal," she explained to Julian. "Even if they can't help, at least they'll know where we are."

He nodded, and Caitlin held her breath as she turned her phone on. _Please still work please still work please please_ please _still work_...

It did.

"Oh thank _God_ ," Caitlin breathed, rushing to get to the Flash alert app just in case the water decided that it was going to break her phone before she could. She pressed the center button, and it told her the signal had been activated.

"Well," Julian said awkwardly after a silence passed where Caitlin stared at her phone, waiting. "I think maybe we should try and swim to shore. I don't care how fast Allen is- we could still get hit by lightning before he arrives."

Caitlin nodded quickly as she secured her phone in her floating purse. She and Julian began to swim towards land.

It was slow going. Caitlin wasn't a very good swimmer, having grown up in a basically land-locked city her whole life. The waves were rough and they kept crashing over her and Julian's head, which made it even more difficult to get to land.

After what felt like a half hour but was probably only about ten minutes, Caitlin stopped swimming and grasped onto the life vest to catch her breath. She wiped the wet strings of hair out of her face, breathing heavily.

"I really don't feel like we've gotten any closer," Julian groaned, staring out at the land mass they were heading to. A wave lifted up and crashed over his head, but he popped back up in an instant, wiping water from his eyes with an annoyed look on his face.

"Me either," Caitlin panted, shutting her eyes for a moment and wishing that she had somewhere she could sit down. Swimming was _not_ her strong suit. "I don't understand why Team Flash isn't coming to help."

Julian shrugged. "I really don't know," he admitted. "Maybe your phone _was_ damaged from the water, and the signal didn't go through?"

"It's possible..." Caitlin murmured skeptically. Then she sighed "We should keep going."

They kept swimming. After awhile, Caitlin noticed that she could touch the ocean floor. She and Julian exchanged glances and kept going. Soon enough, the beach they had spotted from across the water was underneath their feet.

Caitlin collapsed to the sand, chest heaving. She shut her eyes and relaxed for a moment, rain still hammering down on her face. Julian threw himself next to her, the life vest still gripped in one hand.

He reached out with the other and brushed Caitlin's hair away from her face. "We did it," he panted, victorious.

"Yeah..." Caitlin murmured, forcing herself to sit up. "Where exactly did we get to, though?"

Julian glanced around him, unsure of the answer to her question. They were on an island, definitely, with a small beach surrounded by long grasses and, further back, a woods. Caitlin couldn't spot any houses, but it was hard to see through the trees.

They were about to get to their feet and try and find some shelter among the trees when the sound of lightning made Caitlin look up.

But not the thunder kind of lightning.

 _Speed_ lightning.

" _Barry_ ," Caitlin breathed, relieved.

Barry skidded to a stop beside them, sand flying up into Julian's face. The blond coughed and gave Barry a dirty look. "Thanks, Allen. Great timing."

"Sorry, guys," Barry responded, wincing. "Mark Mardin broke out of prison and we had to get him neutralized. This sudden storm was just an aftershock of what he was doing in the city."

"It's fine, Barry," Caitlin sighed, shaking her head. "Just take us home."

After Barry had flashed them back to Julian's apartment and the two of them had taken hot showers and dried off, they both landed on the couch, exhausted. Not having a pair of dry clothes, Caitlin had dressed in one of Julian's dress shirts and a pair of his shorts held up with a belt. It was an interesting style, but Julian thought she looked rather cute.

"Well, thank you for a nice day, Julian," Caitlin said after a long silence. Her purse was hanging in the entryway over a heat vent and her phone was in a bag of rice. She couldn't leave until her clothes were done in the dryer, but she didn't totally mind.

"Nice?" Julian spluttered. "How was that nice?"

"Well, the first part was, anyway," Caitlin grinned. "And I got enough exercise to last me the rest of this week. So I'd say it was pretty good."

Julian laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "Glad I could make you happy."

Caitlin smiled up at him. "You always make me happy."

 **Author's Note: MY GOODNESS THAT WAS CLOSE! Like, dude! I am** ** _right_** **on the edge for posting time! I honestly thought I wasn't gonna be able to get this in on time :P**


End file.
